


Yua X Zuko: the fall

by Suzuhanai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Northern Water Tribe, Southern Water Tribe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai
Summary: Firelord Zuko, his men, and his girlfriend helped rebuild the wall at the Nothern water tribe. However, after hearing about her injury, Zuko takes Yua to the Southern water tribe in order for Katara to heal her.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Yua X Zuko: the fall

"It's a nice day today and the Northern water tribe's wall has been restored once more," Zuko says to his men. He walks over to the bow smiling, looking over to the endless sea. 

"Firelord Zuko, it's your girlfriend. She's hurt badly!" 

Zuko whips his head around. He approaches the captain. "Where is she?" 

"She's in your room. We only now discovered she was hurt after we departed two hours ago, sir." 

Zuko, with his shoulders raised, walks past the captain. He goes to his room, slinging open the red curtain with the golden insignia on it. 

There lies his precious Yua on her left side on his queen sized bed. She is curled up in a ball holding her side and gritting her teeth. 

"Are you alright? What happened?" 

"What do you think? Nah, I just fell off the wall while I was helping rebuild it!" She groans in pain. 

Zuko grows more concerned. "There's no need to be sarcastic, Yua." 

"Okay, then what do you suggest?" 

"We need to head back to the Northern water tribe in order to heal you." 

Yua manages to sit up while still holding her side. "No, take me home. My sister will be there to heal me. Katara, of the Southern water tribe." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

Zuko nods and heads out to the main deck, he orders his men to set a course to the Southern water tribe. He notices a large open wound on her right side. "You're bleeding." 

"Oh, really? I thought that was water or urine seeping out of my body. Can you close the wound?"

"I can try. It may hurt though." 

"Just do it." 

He nods and applies heat to her body. Yua grunts, trying to hold back tears but couldn't. 

Zuko wipes the remaining blood off the now closed wound. He lays her on her back and props a pillow under her feet and head.

"You have my gratitude."

"It's nothing." He covers her with a blanket. "I think you should rest like this for a while."

For the next couple of weeks, Zuko brings her food and drinks.

He carries her to the restroom and out to the main deck for music nights and fresh air. Maybe for a game or two of Pai Sho as well. 

Zuko stands by the hull smiling as they play. 

"I win again, Iroh." 

He laughs. "You are good at this." 

"It takes practice." Yua looks at the tiles, she begins arranging them in a certain way. 

Iroh watches her and joins in shortly after, forming a lotus flower. He bows his head. "It's nice to meet a fellow member. 

She sweeps them into a small bag and hands it to him. "Likewise." 

Yua reaches her arms out, wanting Zuko to pick her up. "Goodnight, Iroh." 

"Goodnight, you two. This old man is heading to bed." He yawns and leaves to his room.

They go back to his bedroom and hold each other. 

"It's a beautiful night." 

"Yeah, I haven't met anyone who could beat my uncle in a game of Pai Sho before." 

"Really? Well, you're looking at her. I guess tonight I Pai showed you what I can do." 

She giggles and he does too. They kiss. 

"I suppose that's true." 

"You know it. Goodnight, firelord Zuko."

"Goodnight, Yua." He blows out the candles and lays beside her. 

Yua falls asleep with her head on his chest. He lays a hand on her back, making her smile. It is peaceful from night to early morning. The ship hits the mainland, causing her to fly out of bed. 

"Oww!" 

Zuko goes to her. "Yua, are you okay?"  
He holds Yua in his arms and walks out on the main deck in broad to see what's happening. The boat has arrived to its destination.

The boat's door slowly comes down, curious onlookers watch as soldiers, guards, and the Zuko himself come filing out. They kneel before him as he approaches them while carrying his lover bridal style. 

"I've come for Yua wanted to return home. Is Katara here?" 

"Someone looking for me?" Katara looks ahead and smiles upon seeing a familiar face. "Zuko!" She runs towards him with joy about to embrace him but stops at his signal.

"Yua, she's hurt pretty badly. Please, follow me." Katara leads him into a tent and tells him to lay her down on a slab of ice. 

"What happened to you, Yua?" 

"I was helping Zuko rebuild the wall in the Northern water tribe and fell off." 

"Okay. This may take a minute but I'm going to assess your injuries and heal them. It may hurt as well." She pops the lid off her pouch and placing the water on her sister's body, she inhales and exhales. 

Yua grits her teeth and moans. 

"It seems her ribs are bruised and her leg is hurt." Katara inhales once more, causing the wound to disappear before bending the water back in her pouch. 

"I did what I could. You should feel a little bit better but I'd rest for a few days." She leans on her big sister as an attempt to hug her. "I'm glad you're okay though." 

Yua gently pats her back twice in order to return the affection. She tears up a bit. "You too. Thank you, Katara." 

Katara hugs Zuko as well. "I'm glad you're okay, too. Thank you for bringing her home." 

He hugs her back. "Of course and thank you." 

"It's not a problem." 

"That's right, you two are good friends now. Do you prefer team Avatar or simply The Gaang" Yua laughs. "Get it? It has Aang in it." 

"Uhh yeah, we got it. You definitely are Sokka's sister alright." Katara leaves the tent.

"Wait, where are you going? You're my sister, too. Was it that bad?" 

Zuko silently laughs in amusement. "It seems Katara hasn't changed, either." 

Yua looks at him. "You act like it has been a while since you've seen her when it has been less than a month

"You're right about that." He kneels down beside her. "I guess it's up to me to take care of you now." 

Yua blushes. "Yeah, I guess it is." 

"Why don't you take a rest? I'll go get you some food and make a fire." 

"Could you make me some fish as well as meat and veggie stew?" 

"Of course. Anything else?" 

"Yes, a blanket and pillow will be nice." 

"Very well." He leaves the tent and walks towards the captain. "Get me a pillow and a blanket for my lady. Also, tell the chef to make some fish and meat and veggie stew." 

"Yes, sir." 

After receiving a blanket and pillow, he returns to his lover. Zuko covers Yua up and places a pillow under her head. 

He starts a fire as well and they kiss. 

"Thanks. How is the food coming?" 

"I'm not sure. I can ask the chef while you get some rest." 

Yua closes her eyes. Later, he returns once again with a plate of cooked filleted fish and a small bowl of stew only to discover she has sprawled out. 

He gently shakes her awake and is nearly kicked in the face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I brought you some food."

She sits up and sips the broth from the bowl. Yua breaks a pair of chopsticks and eats a piece or two of the fish. "Not bad. I'll save it for later." 

"Would you like to sleep in a bed? It's probably more comfortable there." 

She turns over. "I'm good." Yua grabs at her side, wincing in pain. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, Zuko. Besides, I think I should rest here. I wanted to come home, afterall." 

He nods and looks inside the bowl of stew. Zuko grabs a spoon and tastes some of the broth. 

"Are you eating my stew?" 

"Oh umm…" He puts the bowl down. "Here, let me help you up." He does so, drapes the blanket over her shoulders, and hands her the bowl back. 

"Thank you. Mind if things get a little heated up?" She smiles, swishing the contents of the bowl around. "I guess with you around, things are already hot in here." She laughs and goes back to default expression: a frowny face. 

He smirks, lightning a tiny flame under the bowl causing the broth to bubble. 

"Okay, that's good." She brings it to her lips and narrows her eyes to the right. 

"You could have some if you like." 

Zuko eats some and passes it back. That night, he takes her out and preps some tea for both of them. 

She takes a sip. "It's good." 

Zuko smiles. "I'm glad. Back in Ba Sing Se, Uncle and I worked at a tea shop before he got his very own called the Jasmine Dragon. I guess I picked up a thing or two from him." 

"Iroh makes fine and delectable tea. He really cares about you too so I'm not surprised." 

She drinks her tea and gazes up at the sky. "Wow, it's pretty tonight with the full moon out and the meteor shower. What do you think?" 

"I guess it's nice. I didn't do this often after I was banished. All I cared about was to restore my honor and gain love and respect from my father." 

Yua is silent for a moment, she touches his face and turns it toward her. "That may be true but you have people who love and respect you now." 

"I always did." He leans his forehead against her forehead and they look back at the night sky together. Zuko interlocks his fingers with hers before they lean against one another. 

"Zuko…" 

"Yeah?" 

"In a couple of days, do you wanna go penguin sledding with me?" 

"Uhh…" 

~2 days later~

"Woohoo, yeah! How are you doing, Zuko?" 

Zuko, holding on to the poor penguin for dear life, flies up into the air. After they land, he somehow ends up riding it backwards. 

Yua zips past him on her penguin and throws her hands up in the air. She and the other penguins go over little bumps and hills, they even spin around.

"We're almost at the bottom!" She is launched in the air but lands just fine, slowing and coming at a complete stop. 

Zuko, on the other hand, lands in a snow bank at the bottom of the hill. Both penguins, uninjured, get up and waddle away. 

Yua helps Zuko up. "Let's head back."

He bends down, offering her a piggyback ride. "Well?" 

She accepts. Before departing, she hugs her sister and thanks her again. "Goodbye, Katara." 

Katara hugs back. "Goodbye, Yua. Have a safe trip." 

"Of course." Yua looks back and waves. "Tell Sokka, I said hello!" 

She waves back. "I will! 

Yua watches as the ship leaves her home that evening. She cries a bit and turns to Zuko who approaches her. "Thanks for taking me home." 

"No problem. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, it is. You even stayed by my side until I was better." 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

Yua and Zuko face one another, gazing into each other's eyes. 

"Yeah, I guess so." 

He places a hand on her shoulder. "I knew you'd be okay though."

They smile at each other, embrace, and make out. Zuko wraps his arm around Yua and pulls her towards him, they decide to stay out until the sun finally sets.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently open for fanfictions. Message me if you're interested or support me by buying me a coffee. Thanks! 
> 
> Tumblr: kittencomissions  
> Twitter: @kittencomission  
> Instagram: kitten.comissions


End file.
